Birthday Glitter
by Gajevyaddict
Summary: A birthday, a glitter bomb, and a hunt? Non descriptive lemon at the end. 1st written fic so don't be too mean.


Hermione was hiding. Hidden behind the banister of their staircase she was watching carefully as Antonin went through the mail. She knew revenge was a dish best served cold. She had his first birthday gift set to go off the minute he opened it. He should have known better than to use the christmas lights to restrain her to cover her in flour. Honestly what was he thinking? She had worked for a few months on the charm mixing a small Diffindo with a Patronus and a new charm she created that spat glitter. The diffindo would set off the first explosion of glitter while her patronus would then pounce all around him spitting glitter at him instead of a message. Since they had moved to Russia together things had been wonderful. They still had their spats of course but they usually led to, less disagreeable situations. She was excited for the fall out of this for more than one reason. It was always better when they'd been arguing. The pure animalistic side of him came out then and she simply couldn't help herself. She tempted it out of him more and more often. As she thought back to the night after the lights incident she smirked. Oh, this was going to be so much better than that night. He was the one being targeted this time. She saw him lift the flap of the card, she wondered if perhaps she should have worn something warmer, so she could run outside. The snow even though it was almost April was still a couple feet thick and it was cold outside. She quickly summoned her coat and put it on. She had positioned herself low enough on the staircase to be able to vault over the railing and run. Her plan was the back door. They had enough privacy wards out back that no one could see anything going on back there, let alone hear it. The card finally exploded, and the glitter flew. It worked so much better than she imagined. The glitter stuck into his beard and hair. He looked like he'd been attacked by tinsel. She squealed in laughter at his face. His surprise was palpable. Normally stoic his emotions were usually hard to read making his face all the more priceless now. As her Patronus bounced around him spitting glitter at him she laughed even harder. She almost closed her eyes. That would have been a mistake because in that instant he figured out who sent it. Who else has a baby bear for a Patronus. No longer an otter her Patronus had shifted the moment after the final battle. When in all his dark glory Antonin Dolohov of all people had picked her up and kissed her. Oh, it hadn't been a chaste kiss either. He had practically snogged her senseless. She had fallen in love with him that instant. She had known for a while that he was working against Voldemort. He didn't work with the order, but a different faction of dissidence based with the population of Bulgaria and Russia. They believed in dark magic, but they also didn't buy into all that pureblood bull shit. They believed in the freedom to practice magic, minus the unforgivables of course. Which is why once his disassociation from Voldemort and his ultimate efforts to help bring him down were revealed he was released and they both moved to Russia together. She hated the publicity she got back in Britain, wanted none of it. She never liked being the center of attention. So when he had got down on his knee in the court room in front of everyone and asked her to marry him she squealed in happiness and tackled him. They'd been married within the month. Nothing huge just her friends who although somewhat shocked were all happy for her. They'd moved to the Dolohov estate shortly after the wedding. Russia was better for both of them. He got to practice dark magic without repercussion as it wasn't illegal here and she got out of the spotlight. Startled out of her reverie by Antonin reaching the first stair she screamed. She vaulted the railing and ran. She was shorter than him by a lot so the only hope she had was a head start. She made it out the back door with seconds to spare. Vaulting herself up into one of the trees hiding in the branches, she held her breath as the back door slammed open. She had thought to erase her tracks thank Circe. She was married to a tracker and he was teaching her well. Now that tracker was on the hunt and Morgana help her she was the target. She quietly let out the breath she had been holding. Carefully looking around she realized the tree she chose was close enough to the woods to be able to start making her way through it. She knew to always keep moving and quietly as possible. She didn't want to make it too easy to catch her, after all the chase was half the fun. She silently stepped from her branch to the next tree over, after casting a disillusionment. Hopefully with the snow the shimmering wouldn't be too obvious. She looked back at the door briefly before continuing deeper into the woods of their property. She knew the property like the back of her hand, but he had grown up here. He had a turf advantage over her, but she wasn't about to give up without a fight. She followed the trees until she reached the river on their property. Casting a warming charm on the water she dove under. Coming up she held back sputtering from the cold. No sounds, another rule. She swam upstream a little ways before grabbing onto the willow branch hanging over the bank. She pulled herself up and climbed up until she was hidden in the fronds. She cast a drying spell, quickly followed by a warming charm. Looking across the bank she saw him. She smiled briefly before removing the warming charm from the water. She jumped from the willow and ran. Antonin quickly swam across the stream, the cold was nothing to him, and started chasing after her. When she got to a clearing she made a mistake and turned back to look at him. With in an instant she was on her back with her wrists bound. "Now what do I have here, malen'kiy miks*? It seems I've caught a medvezhonok**. One who needs a scolding. Glitter Malyshka? This is how you pay me back for Christmas lights and flour? I think your revenge doesn't fit the crime Dorogaya." He kissed her neck, pressing her against the snow. "I think love, that perhaps I aught to share this birthday present with you." Her patronus continued to bounce around him but considering he was so close she was getting covered in it too. She giggled looking up at him. "Antonin dear you are absolutely sparkling." She laughed harder as he glared at her. Wordlessly releasing her own binds she pulled him on top of her, looping her arms around his neck. She nipped it gently, eliciting a growl from his throat. "Don't tease Malyshka, if you are going to bite me do so," and with that he bit in where her neck met her shoulder. She cried out loudly against his neck burying her face into him. With a whispered divesto they were both bare in the snow. Clinging to him she raised her hips to grind against him. As he worked his way down he took one of her nipples in his mouth. Her back arched underneath him. "Antonin." She moaned out his name as he worked his way lower down her body. Lying between her legs his tongue flickered over her stomach continuing its decent down her body. When he finally reached the apex his tongue flicked over her clit briefly. She bit deep into his shoulder to avoid screaming. He roared against her, the vibrations sending her closer to the edge. When his tongue entered her she broke crying his name. Before she even had a chance to come down from her high he was inside her. Stroking her through her climax. He built her up again. As she shuddered her second climax he roared again. "Hermione!" He called out her name as he came inside her. She smiled up at him panting. "Happy Birthday Antonin."

 **Authors Note: *Little Minx **Baby bear  
So this was my first attempt at a 1 shot. Its not exactly what I wanted it to be but I plan on doing better. I'm thinking about making this into a one shot series. They will all be linked. Antonin and Hermione are one of my favorite ships. Don't be too cruel when you judge it. I don't mind constructive criticism but if you are rude about it I will ignore you.**


End file.
